The Elemental Skunks/Roleplay/Chapter 1: Search for the Sacred Legend
This roleplay depicts the Elemental Skunks' formation for a grand adventure. This is free-join! Plot The founders of the Elemental Skunks was FireBloom the Skunk & a reanimated Bluefire the Skunk-cat. They have invited Bluefire's two daughters, Scorch & Frost, to join the team, in order to protect Mobius & Ancient Dimension. After that, they have also invited Jessica the Skunk & Ruby the Skunk to join the group. A small group of skunks have ventured forth in both planets to search for female skunks who are "chosen ones" to be members of the group. Since the group has completed, they search for the sacred legend of the Zephyrstone, in the top of the Sky Temple. Will they succeed on protecting the two planets from the evil empires, named Equera Empire & EggPlankton Empire? Characters 'Main Characters' Founders: FireBloom the Skunk & Bluefire the Skunk-cat *Fire Skunk: FireBloom the Skunk (SB100) & Scorch the Skunk-cat (JTH) *Water Skunk: Jessica the Skunk (SB100) & Aqua the Skunk (JTH) *Nature Skunk: Ruby the Skunk (SB100) & Synthesia the Skunk (JTH) *Ice Skunk: Frost the Skunk-cat (JTH) & Chill the Skunk (SB100) *Time Skunk: Chronia the Skunk (JTH) & Toki the Skunk (SB100) *Earth Skunk: Gaia the Skunk (JTH) & Eartha the Skunk (SB100) *Energy Skunk: Ergonia the Skunk (JTH) & Nova the Skunk (SB100) *Gravity Skunk: Gravia the Skunk (JTH) & Space the Skunk (SB100) *Steel Skunk: Feronia the Mineral Skunk (JTH) & Golda the Skunk (SB100) *Arachnid Skunk: Arachnia the Skunk (JTH) & Carola the Skunk (SB100) *Lightning Skunk: Levina the Skunk (SB100) & Protonia the Skunk (JTH) *Light Skunk: Luminia the Skunk (JTH) & Dawn the Skunk (SB100) *Wind Skunk: Aera the Skunk (JTH) & Sefarina the Skunk (SB100) *Magic Skunk: Magix the Skunk (SB100) & Arcania the Skunk (JTH) *Tech Skunk: Meta the Skunk (JTH) & Sprocket the Skunk (SB100) *Undead Skunk: Necrotia the Skunk (JTH) & Libitina the Skunk (SB100) *Darkness Skunk: Eclipse the Skunk (JTH) & Sable the Skunk (SB100) *Wood Skunk: Lumberia the Skunk (JTH) & Willow the Skunk (SB100) *Beast Skunk: Elfin the Skunk (JTH) & Terexia the Skunk (SB100) *Magnet Skunk: Lodestonia the Skunk (JTH) & Margaret the Skunk (SB100) *Poison Skunk: Toxinia the Skunk (JTH) & Avisha the Skunk (SB100) *Healing Skunk: Healie the Skunk (JTH) & Reseda the Skunk (SB100) *Plasma Skunk: Blazeshock the Skunk (JTH) & Paige the Skunk (SB100) *Cosmo Skunk: Cosmia the Skunk (JTH) & Galaxy the Skunk (SB100) *Psi Skunk: Telekesia the Skunk (JTH) & Cree the Skunk (SB100) *Rock Skunk: Geonia the Skunk (JTH) & Tara the Skunk (SB100) *Sound Skunk: Harmony the Skunk (JTH) & Melody the Skunk (SB100) *Mimicry Skunk: Dittia the Skunk (JTH) & Julie the Skunk (SB100) *Love Skunk: Ai the Skunk (JTH) & Angel the Skunk (SB100) *Particle Skunk: Mira the Skunk (JTH) & Aiko the Skunk (SB100) 'Supportive Characters ' *Josh the Hedgehog *Yuki the Hedgecat *Rey the Hedgedragon *Flare the Hedgedragon *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) 'Villains' *Dr. EggRey *Aeron the Hedgebat *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog *Skyflame the Hawk *Platinum the Mineralhog *Copper the Mineralhog *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Jack-4 Comander (SB100) Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No going off the plot. #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers. #No using others' character. #No harassment. #No auto-hitting. #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #No speedhacking. Users *Josh the Hedgehog (founder & creator) Roleplay Will start once all participants are ready.